


Perfect.

by hlftanna



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harry basically shows how much he loves Louis, I promise, M/M, More comfort than hurt, One Shot, Songwriting, They just love eachother so much, and Ed works with that, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlftanna/pseuds/hlftanna
Summary: In which Harry shows how much he loves Louis,Ed writes a songand Louis gets surprised.





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely people!  
> thanks for coming here today I appreciate it :)  
> this is the first thing I wrote in about 4 years but I got inspired while listening to Ed's song so here ya go I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> the story and any errors in there are mine.

 

Ed did it again.

 

He did it again.

 

He wrote another song about Louis and Harry because Harry was just there talking at 2.30 in the morning, brabbeling about Louis and how they loved to dance in the soft grass next to their meditation tea house at their LA place.

 

„It's just us then. These moments belong to us and to us only. No one who tells us what to do. Right then under the stars and the soft moonlight, it almost feels like..uhm..back when we just started..like when we realized it isn't _just friendship and the way we act is so much more than what best friends would do_. And to have these moments...it means everything because especially Lou needs them so so much....especially at the moment...but they also make me remember how it felt to fall in love with him because Lou is just...-“, and it went downhill from there.

 

You know when Harry starts to talk about Louis there is almost never an easy way out. You just have to listen to his ramblings even though it can take him several hours till he comes to an end.

But Ed knows that these endless storytimes are a goldmine for songwriters like himself, especially for the writers who definitely need a deep deep lovesong on their next album.

 

So he just sat there in his livingroom listening to Harry's rambles about how _„gorgeous Louis is, especially his blueblueblue eyes and his eyelashes obviously duh“_ , or how _„beautiful he is but not only from the outside but even more so from the inside, because_ Ed _he's the strongest person_ I _know...how he always pulls through and keeps_ me _safe and protected even if he's hurting too“_ and how he _„can't wait to finally start a family with Louis because he shares all of_ my _dreams and we have been talking about kids since we were both kids ourselves like can you believe_ I _am this lucky to get to call him_ my Home _and he is willing to start a family with me and to love me and to share a life with me...how did i ever get this blessed Ed? How how how?_ I _literally don't deserve him...he's my angel...my actual angel...“_

 

Ed could barely keep up with Harry because of the wine they both had and frankly he was a bit tipsy but nothing compared to Harry who always got so talkactive when he drank wine and when he started to talk about Louis then you needed all the concentration you could pull up because this boy was so full of love and emotions when it came to Louis and he was not to be stopped when he got the chance to let his feelings out in the open because he still was so rarely able to.

So Ed let him talk and ramble and wrote everything down into his brown leather notebook because Harry's thoughts were a whirlwind of beautiful but vulnerable and raw love and _forever_.

 

So this happened.

 

 _Perfect_ happened.

 

Ed knows it's actually the same title of the song Harry and Louis wrote together for the boys' latest album, but well you know coincidences and these two are like magnets and sue him but that name was just so obviously fitting because these two boys are literally _perfect_ for eachother and Ed has never seen something quite like them. They're just a whole other level of _in love_ and anyone who can't see this has to be blind, in Ed's modest (pun fully intended) opinion.

 

○○○

 

A few weeks after that little trip down Louis and Harry's memory lane Ed recorded the song and Harry was with him in the studio which meant Harry would hear the finished piece as one of the first people at all.

When Ed started singing Harry didn't pay much attention at first because he was busy texting his mum about vacation plans he had with Louis in the new year but suddenly one line made him stop and stare.

 

_"Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song..."_

 

Harry knew this one...memories of a night, when Harry couldn't stand the silence of their empty London flat, because Louis was off in LA doing yet another ugly stunt, which brought him to Ed's place where they drank wine wine wine and Harry started to think about _**LouisLouisLouis**_ , which frankly were 99% of his daily thoughts, but wine just doubled the effect so much and he started talking about his boy.

 

When Ed started singing the song again Harry listened with complete and utter attention and what he heard made him shiver and tear up a teeny tiny bit.

 

_It was another song about their love._

 

His eyes became huge and when the song was over he walked right into the recording booth and hugged Ed so hard the other man could barely breathe.

"So i take it you finally listened, I've sung it for the past hour what on earth took you so long?", Ed laughed.

 

"I was talking about Louis...?", Harry answered sheepishly.

 

"Of course you were", Ed replied because why did he even ask?

 

"Soooo how do you like it then?", because this was a question Ed actually didn't know the answer to.

 

"Like it? I fucking love it. I almost started crying and the last time you did this was with _Thinking out loud_ honestly I'm in awe you've outdone yourself again."

 

"Well it isn't that hard to write a lovesong when a drunk romantic sap spills his guts about the love of his life", Ed said cheekily, grinning at Harry's reaction.

 

Harry blushed a deep red and started giggling.

 

"Well I guess you're right with this one."

 

"Do you think Louis will like it too? I kind of already told everyone I'd put it on the album but if he doesn't like this piece of information..."

 

"Are you kidding me? Lou will love this. It's a story about him being treated like a princess. My drama queen will eat this one up I'm 100% sure of that", Harry was dead serious.

 

Ed laughed.

"Alright then I guess I finally have the love ballade for _Divide_. Thanks for your help, mate."

 

Ed winked and walked out of the recording booth.

"So when are we showing Tommo this tribute to him then?", Ed wanted to know as he started to pack up his things.

"Oh I would love to surprise him with that, haven't done something special in quite a while, since we have a lot on our plates at the moment.", Harry said going quiet with the thought about why he was with Ed and not his boy right about now.

He hated this situation so much, he felt like right now it was the worst it has ever been, with that leech of _„baby mother“_. Harry shivered and sighed bitterly. That woman was truly horrible and the new _girlfriend_ wasn't any better. Both were bloody attention seeker who suck the life and happiness out of Louis. And Harry? He could do nothing than just sit there and watch helplessly...like always. 

He let himself fall heavily on the sofa and tried not to tear up again - this time out of frustration not happiness.

 

Ed nodded his head understandingly. He knew how much it affected Harry and how helpless it made him feel. He was there through it all and tried his best to be there for the both of them along with Liam and Niall. It hurt them all to see the struggles Louis and Harry had to live through just because they were in love.

That was why he always supported Harry in his romantic gestures even though they were sappy as shit but it made him happy to get a smile out of Louis and above all it gave him something to do when Louis had to „work“.

 

"How would you feel about showing him the song at my first listening party in London? The venue I picked has several rooms which are all connected with audio systems so you could have your own little private listening party?"

 

"Ed this is an awesome idea! If this is possible we so will do this! Thank you thank you thank you!" Harry got up from the sofa and threw his arms arround Ed's neck hugging him again, silently thanking God for giving him such wonderful friends.

 

"No need to thank me, H. I owe you another possible no.1 hit", Ed answered with a loud laugh.

„Now come on let's go back to my place, we can watch _„The Notebook“_ and I promise I won't even laugh when you cry and reenact Rachel McAdams and you can wait till Tommo calls.“

 

Harry didn't even pout over the teasing too deep in thought about planning his and Louis' date night.

 

 

○○○two months forward○○○

 

 

The day of the listening party was finally here.

 

Harry had his sweet struggle to not spill the beans about this beautiful beautiful song to Louis, since you know he can't lie for shit especially not when it comes to his boy.

But in some kind of miracle he didn't say anything and Louis actually didn't ask about the album since he wanted to be as surprised as any other Ed Sheeran fan.

 

Louis also didn't know anything about the first listening party, which made it a bit difficult to get him to downtown London, as Harry had to witness. Louis was a tiny bit annoyed because he actually planned to spend their free weekend exclusively in bed but Harry's dimply pout and puppy dog eyes never failed to make him do literally anything.

 

When they finally got to the venue Louis said „alright I have no idea why you dragged me to this old house thing here but I didn't pass up the chance to spend 48 hours in bed with you for looking at an old ugly building _also_ it's fooking freezin and I'm tired.“

 

„Calm down grumpy pants, this is not just an _old ugly house thing_ , we're actually here for a reason and you as Ed Sheeran fan should love this.“

 

„Hold on...is this the listening party in the _super secret location_?“, Louis asked suddenly all giddy.

 

„That's exactly what it is, my dear.“

 

„Oh my god do we like hear the album now?“, he said jumping up and down in the passenger seat of Harry's black Range Rover.

 

„Again that's exactly what we're about to do, darling. So are you getting out of the car now and get in there with me?“

 

Louis instantly jumped out of the car and followed Harry into the building where the event was held when he suddenly thought of something.

"Uhm H? How did you actually plan to do this? We can't just sit with all of these fans like nothing is happening...?"

Louis felt his excitement slowly fade away because Harry seemingly didn't thought this through.

 

"Don't worry Lou, I took care of everything", Harry's soothing voice came from behind him. When they got to a closed door Harry told Louis to open it and enter the room.

Louis was confused because this was certainly not the main room where everything would be happening. He decided not to question Harry and got into the room and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

 

There in that little backroom of the main one was a soft blanket spread out on the floor and next to it stood a big pot of what probably was Yorkshire tea and two cups. The blanket was also completely surrounded by a sea of tiny candles that made the room smell like vanilla and cinnamon or in Louis' mind the smell of _Harry_ and _Home_.

 

Louis' breath hitched.

 

Harry had everything prepared beforehand, he brought a blanket and the tea because he knew that Louis' favourite way of listening to new music was by cuddling Harry and having a cuppa because this was the way he could absorb every single thing happening in the songs and he was able to relax completely and let go off all stress or negativity.

 

Louis turned around to face Harry, popped his hip out sassily and said "are we really having dates in a tiny little closet room with music of one of our mates playing in the background, while 100 fans are in the other room, now? Did we really get this unimaginative?"

 

But Harry saw right through him and knew that Louis was just acting and really looked forward to this because Harry did this for _him_.

 

Harry just laughed and took Louis' hand in his "C'mon stop being a grumpy kitten, sit down and enjoy some phantastic music with me."

 

Of course Louis followed Harry and got on the blanket with him. As soon as they sat down Harry tugged Louis in the V of his outstrechted legs and let him lean his back against his chest.

He gave Louis a cup of hot tea and kissed his cheek "Just enjoy the show baby I know you will love it."

Right when they had settled down and got cozy, Ed's voice came through the speakers from the other room, welcoming his lucky fans who won the tickets to the event.

Everyone cheered and the happiness and anticipation of all these people seeped right into Louis, who still hadn't listened to any songs of the album.

The thing was he really was excited to hear Ed's new stuff because Ed was basically a magician when it came to music and his guitar.

While Louis was thinking, Ed had started to introduce the tracklist and Louis realized he didn't pay any attention to the songtitles.

So this would be a total surprise from A-Z.

 

Alright then.

 

„ _Let's go“_ , Louis thought.

 

Ed's voice could be heard again when he said "alright. I have nothing more to say, except for _enjoy and have fun_! And also please love it!"

 

With that the crowd applauded again but stopped as soon as the first accords of the intro song were heard.

Harry leaned his head to Louis' ear and whispered "enjoy boo, I already listened to it and I know we are in for a treat."

 

Louis just smiled softly and got even closer to his boy.

 

The first few songs all were incredible and Louis started to appreciate Harry's efforts for their private listening party even more. Everything was quiet and soft which made Louis want to fall asleep right there in this moment.

Harry's warm soothing smell, the smell of _Home_ , which was all encompassing in that tiny room and Harry's strong arms around him made Louis feel so calm and relaxed, a state which was rare for him these days, that he actually started to drift off.

 

Harry, of course, could pinpoint the moment Louis relaxed completely and started to smile, this was the state he wanted to get Louis in because his boy was always so tense lately and Harry didn't like this one bit.

 

So when Harry knew „ _Perfect“_ would be the next song he leaned his head forward again and nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck and left tiny kisses there, till he felt Louis start giggling and squirming, to make sure he'd be awake for the most important moment of this night.

 

As soon as the melody of _„Perfect“_ started to play Harry leaned back so Louis wouldn't miss a thing.

Louis on the other hand started to protest because of the loss of Harry's lips on his neck when he suddenly registered the lyrics of the slow nice ballade.

 

He shut his mouth immediately and listened intently to the playing music.

 

With each word his smile grew wider and his eyes got shinier because he knew _what_ or rather _who_ the song was about.

Louis was dead still during all of the song, the only thing moving was his heart which raced in his chest because, _wow what was happening_?

 

Harry just wrapped his arms tighter around his boy, drew tiny circles with his fingers on Louis' tummy to calm his heartbeat down and quietly hummed along to the melody.

 

When the song was done, a conventiently scheduled break took place, where all the people went outside, so everything would be quiet and they would be alone, as Harry had requested.

 

There wasn't any sound between Louis and Harry for at least five minutes until Louis started to laugh wetly with tears in his eyes and whispered "what did you pay Ed so he would tell our lovestory for the 500th time in a whole new way?"

 

Harry gasped faux shocked and answered "you know the magic of wine and the late hour of the night always make me start to spill. It's not my fault Mr. Sheeran is lacking in his lovesong department so he has to reuse our story pfft."

"Don't act like you're not totally loving the fact that another song about us will be played over and over again on every radiostation in literally every country", Louis said sassily.

 

"Shut up you don't know this."

 

"Harry..."

 

"Ugh and what if I do? It's a pretty good story“, Harry pouted.

 

In that moment Louis finally turned around to Harry and smiled at him with the biggest smile and those blue blue eyes and said "well good thing I think so too. It's pretty _perfect_ if I say so myself", Louis winked.

 

Louis kissed Harry's cheek and murmured in his ear "and by the way thank you for still thinking that I'm perfect, I can happily give this one right back to you."

 

Harry, who was also smiling a brilliant smile answered cheekily but oh so truthfully "oh c'mon you will still be the most perfect thing and my most favourite person in the world even when we're 100 and watch our great grandchildren play in the garden, as if that's even a question tztztz."

 

Louis giggled wetly "You little big sap, I'm so so in love with you."

 

Harry giggled too full of happiness, a feeling they both needed so desperately in the current situation, and said "well the song basically says enough but hey I love you more."

 

Louis placed his arms around Harry's neck and let Harry bop his nose because he knew how much he loved it, this weirdo.

But then his smile faltered a bit and he murmured so quietly that Harry had trouble understanding him „also thank you for planning all this, the past few weeks have been terrible and I left you all on your own for almost a month and even had to break our two week rule because of this fucking leech and the asshole with the leaking pec implants...'m sorry baby, really I don't know how I deserve yo-“

„Hey hey none of that. You _know_ full well _I am_ the one who doesn't deserve you. You go and do _all of this_ and I honestly don't know how you do it but baby please don't put yourself down. None of this is your fault. _Not one thing._ And if I could I would end it myself. Your're right the past few weeks weren't easy but this here? This was literally nothing. I would do anything to make you smile and forget about the other stuff for just a moment so please please please just don't think about it at least for tonight and let's enjoy the moment and if you really think _you_ were the one who doesn't deserve _me...duh_ please listen to the song again.“

 

Louis was this close to crying now because this boy right in front of him was the fucking love of his life and he could conquer anything if he just had his Harry by his side.

 

„Thank you baby.“

 

„No need to thank me at all. Your love is all I need.“

 

Louis started to smile again „god you are honestly a giant oaf of sap I can't believe I'm gonna marry you.“

 

„Thanks, love you too“, Harry replied sarcastically but it lost his effect with the giggle that bubbled out of his mouth.

 

And with that Harry leaned in and kissed Louis with all the love the song tried to describe.

 

 

○○○The End○○○

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo that's it!  
> hope you liked it if you did I would be happy about some feedback :)
> 
> if you want to talk come say hi on tumblr or twitter :)  
> twitter: @littlejumperlou  
> tumblr: sparklebootsandvans


End file.
